Cyber Gaming
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: What happens when Game Night goes off plan? Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Georgethe (OC) get magically connected to the game, thanks to Georgethe's powers. And worse, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan happen to get into the game too! Now, these heroes have to play the game and win in order to be set free. But whose the eight player? Someone no one expected to see! (SEE FOR MORE INFO! AND ENJOY!)


**Hey guys! So, this idea was requested by a Guest review. It said on doing a crossover with Ben 10 and Star Wars, and both teams get sucked in a video game, but for fun purposes. So, one day I thought "This sounds interesting". Also, Yu-Gi-Oh is starting to make me go overboard so I'm setting it aside.**

 **So, this game is gonna be Mario Party 10. Also, this takes place after Cyber Chase but in a sort of AU time. Also, in this, my OC is 15 and not 12 like in CC. And I'm basing the gameplay off of SullyPwnz's gameplay of Mario Party 10 for its awesomeness and humor. So please check it out on youtube to make sense of the incoming chaos!**

 **I do not own Ben 10, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Mario Party 10 at all! I only own my OC; me, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Making Plans

"WOO-HOO!" I hollered out in joy as I soared up high in the blue sky. My brown hair whipped around me as the wind blasted in my face as I glided over and through the puffy white clouds. Boy, testing out super powers sure is fun, especially if you can show off your killer red suit, showing your curves and all …

"Hey Ge! How's it looking up there?!" Someone hollered up at me. I smiled and looked down to see none other than Ben Tennyson looking up at me from the grassy hill he stood on.

"Absolutely, positively perfect! Look at me! I'm a falcon! A peregrine falcon, soaring high up in the air!" I exclaimed, laughing as I made some fancy moves for him to see. He shook his head, grinning.

"Okay, quit playing around! We still need you to test how far you can reach your limits!"

"Oh, alright! Well, here I go!" I blasted off high like a rocket, glowing golden bright around my body as Ben watched me very closely.

So, I'm guessing you already know who I am. If you don't, then let me say it. I'm Power Girl (not to be confused with the DC hero or anything) but everyone knows me as Georgethe or Ge for short. And I'm the classic half human being that has the powers of light and energy manipulation, bending both to my will. And I happen to be able to travel to different worlds, temporarily in my sleep and for real through these hidden portals placed in each world. Oh, and I'm also close friends with classic cartoon heroes and such … yeah, it does sound ridiculous.

But, it's the solid truth. Trust me. ;)

Finally, after 30 minutes spent practicing, I made my way to the ground floor and made a jump, transforming back as my feet skidded across the grass, stopping right in front of Ben. "So, how was that?"

Ben grabbed the data-pad he borrowed from Kevin and checked it over. He then looked up and nodded, smiling, "You did better. Though, I think those twirls and flips were more for show if you ask me."

I pursed my lips. "It was!"

"Oh, for who? Me?" He raised a brow, smirking. My face heated up. But I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to stay calm.

"What? No! That was purely for my own entertainment."

"Oh yeah, sure. Let's go with that." He smirked wider.

"It was!"

"Uh-huh."

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!" I snapped out and he laughed. I was mad but I couldn't help but laugh with him. I spotted Gwen and Kevin not to far from us, standing outside the Rust Bucket. Gwen was on her laptop, typing some things up while Kevin was tuning his car parked next to the R.V, talking with her while doing it. "But still, I just wish I could reach full hero. You know, my full potential."

"You will. You need to stop worrying about it." Ben and I walked over to the others.

"I can't help it. I mean … it's been months since I first discovered my powers. All this training is wearing me out more than before and it's hard enough that I can travel in my sleep for some reason. But finding out that you have powers and that you have to have a double life and be a superhero just like everyone else is going overboard!" I fanned out.

Ben smiled reassuringly, reaching out his hand to touch my shoulder. "If you keep acting overly dramatic over it, then you will."

I narrowed my eyes at him and shoved him playfully off. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are! But you'll get the hang of it. I just know it." My eyes locked onto his.

"You really think so?" Ben's green eyes blazed with confidence.

"I do." I smiled, my brown eyes glowing with happiness.

"Uh, hey lovebirds! We have somewhere to be, you know." Kevin reminded us. I blushed in embarrassment, Ben beaded a sweat, and Gwen bumped her elbow into Kevin's ribs. "Ouch! Hey!"

"Never mind him. Come on. Let's go!" Gwen said, closing her laptop before going into the RV.

Ben turned back to me and said, "Ge, what you need is some good old R & R."

"Huh. I guess so. I could use some DS gameplay, right now."

"Uh … what's a DS again?" Ben asked, scratching his hair.

"A Nintendo DS is a dual screen hand held game console. I got one when I was 10. And I have never let it out of my sight since."

"Whoa! Addicted much?"

"Nah! I'm a gaming pro! I've beaten every single game I've gotten in just a few weeks." I spoke with pride. Ben's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I nodded. Ben smirked. "Impressive." I bowed and he laughed.

"Anyway, I should get going too. I'm needed back at casa de moi." Ben nodded, understanding. "Man, sometimes having temporary travel in your sleep sure is a pain. I wish I could stay here longer."

"Me too. But, that's what a pain powers can be."

"Ditto!"

"So, any word from _The Big Bad_?" Ben taunted.

I shoved him. "Ben, I thought I told you to stop calling him that!"

Ben smirked. "Hey, I'm sorry. But he's the Hero with No Fear. I think I have a right to call him that."

I sighed. "Well, to answer your question, no. In fact, I haven't heard from him in weeks." To that, I frowned. He saw it and felt guilty. "Well, maybe he's been busy with missions and all that. After all, like you said, a Jedi's work is never done." I nodded. "Well, I'll see you later." He hugged me and swung me around, making me laugh. After saying our good-byes with the others, I felt myself vanish, not able to catch Ben's thinking face.

OOO

As promised, I felt myself appearing in the cave near the forest of Bellwood. So, this is one of the portals I was talking about before. Anyway, I ran out of there and decided to take the quicker route to Ben's house. Fly, of course. Making sure to keep myself hidden in case of catching any unsuspecting watchers, I flew down low until I could see the backyard. I softly landed and transformed back, already missing that red suit. As if on cue, Ben opened the back door from the kitchen and smiled at seeing me.

"Nice to see you again."

"Told you I'd come back, didn't I?" Ben ushered me inside and we went to his room. I always liked coming in here and seeing all his cool action figures, Sumo Slammers collectibles (he worships that show so much!) and video games. Speaking of …

"You're doing better?"

"Eh, sort of." Ben raised his brow at me and sat at his desk chair whereas I sat on his bed, well-made (he wasn't _that_ much of a slob) and faced him. "Anakin still hasn't called me and I'm starting to get worried. Neither has Ahsoka or Obi-Wan." I pulled out the special device and frowned. "Where could they be?"

Ben narrowed his eyes at my crestfallen behavior. Usually, whenever the problem involved me and my close relation with Anakin, Ben always gets defensive and acts on his instinct to make me feel better. And when I wasn't looking, Ben and Anakin would stare daggers at each other. Yep, they're rivals over my affection. (And no, there's no romantic themes whatsoever! That would be awkward!)

"Well, don't be. He's taken care of himself before."

"But what if ... he's mad at me or something? What if I did something wrong?" I bit my lip. Ben got protective. "I'm sure everything's just fine. Besides, why worry about him when you got bigger things to deal with?"

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Game night! It's tonight! And, I have a brand new gaming system for us to test out." The word 'game' caught my attention and I instantly perked up.

"Ooh, what did you get?! What did you get?!" I jumped up and down enthusiastically, making Ben chuckle in amusement. He pulled out something from his closet. It was a big white and blue box with a logo on it. "Oh, nothing really … just the … Wii U."

I screamed and hugged him, almost making him fall over. "Oh my Gawd! How did you get that?! I thought it wouldn't be sold for months!" Ben smirked smugly. "Well, I guess being a well-known hero has its perks. That and Gwen helped me get it off eBay."

I giggled and said, "Have I told you how much I love you?" He smirked wider. "Oh, just about a hundred times. But you can say it some more." I hugged him tighter and said it, making his ego grow. I couldn't care less.

"So, you, me, Gwen and Kevin. Tonight at HQ. We'll test this bad boy out."

"Which game?" I said excitedly, already having a feeling of which game it was. Ben's hand reached behind him into the closet.

"Ooh … are you hoping it's the game you've been begging for … like … this one?" He showed it. Mario Party 10. To that … I screamed again. Ben winced and painfully smiled. "I'm guessing yes?" I nodded quickly and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek. "You feel up for it?"

My sad thoughts on Anakin were washed away instantly and Ben's glowing face made my day.

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

 **So guys, review/ fave/ follow and all that jazz!**

 **'Cause the game is about to begin!**

 **Until next time, bye guys! :D**


End file.
